Another Choice
by chachingmel123
Summary: Reborn as an house elf would have people hating God, but his god supplied him with a system that made makes him unlike the others. He begins a road that leads to results that sends ripples through the British Wizard world.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: reborn a house elf would have people hating God, but his supplied him with a system that made him unlike the others. He begins a road that leads to results that shock the British Wizard world.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

[Rebooting system]

[Welcome to the Game Changer System]

He opened his eyes and yawned, he looked at his arm only to look at in horror.

It was small and thin, there was dirt on it.

What was going on?

He didn't expect to be answered by a machincal voice.

[You have been approved to be reincarnated as House Elf.]

Suddenly he heard.

"Ziggy! Where are you stupid house elf!"

Suddenly the door was slammed opened, making harsh light crash into it and almost burn his eyes.

He was suddenly grabbed by rough firms hands and into the light, he tried to struggle but there was no use.

He came face to face with somebody who looked a lot like Lucas Malfoy but was clearly younger, his hair was short and groomed and he was in a beautifully crafted robe.

The system answered.

[Abraxas Malfoy age 16, appointed Master. Not yet father to Lucas Malfoy]

What?

He soon he was on a train and soon was hexed.

The feeling of a hex was as if his body was being cooked alive and he screamed.

"Stupid house elf, how dare you hide from your master" said, the guy before he said "Carry my things." He smirked when added. "By hand."

And even though he wanted to tell the teenager to go fuck himself, he was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling to obey, it was so strong that he had no say in the matter.

He was hexed again as he picked the bag up so he could only curse the guy who thought this was funny, as he tried to drag the bag and follow after the train.

[ 'Carry Masters Bag to his room Quest', has started. Reward for completition: Independance Skill, Daily Spin open, shop open, 2 sickles, Magic power +5, Defence+ 2]

His eyes almost poped out of his head.

Following this asshole was worth it!

They got to Hogwarts and immediately it was like he stepped back in time, all the teachers in the movies were much younger looking, however, there were a few teachers he had never seen before that looked old.

And then he saw him, a much young Albus Dumbledore who had yet to have his hair go completely white and his hair so long he had to tie it.

He had no memory of his former life but he sure as hell remembered Harry Potter.

What year was this?

The man was seen smiling at the students who came in from ear to ear but his smile seemed to drop when a certain charasmatic young man walked through the halls ways.

Tom Riddle.

And damn was he a looker, before shit him the fan.

The teenage Tom Riddle smiled charmingly and the newly made house elf had to roll his eyes when he saw hearts appear in some female students eyes.

But then he stopped when he saw Tom's eyes flash red for a tiny second.

He had done it.

Tom had created his first Horcrux already!

Tom and Abraxas eyes met and the blondy gave a respectable bow to the muggleborn before Tom was flanked from all sides by his group of pure blood's that had way too much money and power for their age.

Albus hid his wary look having clearly seen Tom's eyes flashing behind twinkly eyes and the house elf followed behind them to go the Slytherin common room.

The moment he entered he entered the cold room, he got an alert and felt himself no longer so strongly compelled to follow somebody he was sure was prick, orders.

However, the moment some of the students in the dorm room saw him, it was like they were compelled to be as nasty as possible to him simply because he was a house elf.

They pushed him by 'accident' and sent small spells along his way.

His master did nothing to stop them and just chatted with Riddle who seemed to rule the roost.

Even the head of dorm was smitten with his charm.

But Ziggy knowing the truth, could totally see he was bullshitting everyone around him.

Behind that charm and glamour, was an uncontrollable hatred for everybody around him.

A normal person wouldn't sudden forgive those around him who bullied him cruelly because he was Muggle-born.

And now he was the most popular boy in the dorm, he had to wonder how nobody in the dorm saw the red flag.

Perhaps, they did see it but chose not to see it?

He was then ordered by his master to get him food, only the teen to complain and hex him simply because the temperature wasn't right.

After the fourth hex it became clear to him why he was here, he was just an excuse for the boy to be trigger happy and not be expelled for it.

But what made him endure it was the reward he got for doing the task and the raising of stats.

However, Ziggy soon realised there were certain advantages to being a house elf.

Magical people would say anything in front of a house elf.

The fact that House Elves were known to be very good secret keepers, made magical people comfortable.

And he meant really comfortable.

Before his very eyes and with his ears, he watched snakes be the stereotype of snakes.

They plotted how to make certain students lives a living nightmare and they all banded together to make sure nobody said anything when a teacher asked.

The Weasley twins had nothing on how evil some of these plots were when a Slytherin came up with them.

When they were carried out, he noted it only fueled the hatred within the school.

Ziggy watched Albus Dumbledor or any teacher only hand out a loss of points and not actually punishment.

Some of these kids deserve to be in prison for what they did.

And like you would expect, when somebody realised they can practically go away unpunished for what they've done, they came back next time even worse to test the waters.

Still nothing.

And he hadn't even touched on the forbidden part of the library.

Why was it even there?

Every Slytherin knew how to bypass security and get in when nobody was looking, so his master would frequently venture with Riddle in their to learn spells they should not be learning.

Another advantage to being was that a house elf, could look through people stuff in the middle of the night and read through their books.

They can walk through the hallways passed hours and nobody batted an eye.

Nobody would suspect an house elf of trying to learn magic from books because a vast majority of house-elves couldn't read and very few wizards cared enough to try and teach them.

His master even caught him looking at his book and merely coughed and called him stupid.

The boy even found it hilarious that he was trying to read and even called some of his dorm mates to mock him.

Being a house elf could be called hell but in a few days his independence skill had levelled up so much that he didn't need to listen to the brat anymore.

The only reason why he was listening was because there were rewards for simply being a house elf.

After he had finished reading one night he heard.

[The House Elf Ziggy has levelled up. You have obtained a human form]

What?

Suddenly in his profile tab was an option for human.

He clicked on it and saw what, he would look like if he was human.

It was not a pretty sight.

His ear were super pointy, he had facial lines that made him look really old, he was blad and his eyes were small and scrunched.

Was this guy an alien!?

He looked to his right and saw he could actually customise his avatar, using the shop but it would cost him money.

Just to get a full head of hair was 3 Gallons which was so expensive for him right now and to get his face wrinkly free would cost him at least 20.

To look amazing, he would have to be making serious cash.

So in the dead of the night, he ventured a place where shady places kept their cash.

He opened a bank account using the name Haul Maximus and pressent the cash.

Nobody asked questions when they saw the money.

And then what he did next was something he was not proud of.

He began to burglise peoples houses, it was super easy as a house elf, he mostly took cash, he wasn't stupid enough to try and pawn, jewellery off that could be traced.

He took money from comfortably well off family's who thought they had misplaced cash, and than he would put the cash into a bank account.

By three months, he was putting money into businesses that needed a leg to stand on and land.

He brought unclaimed land in Britain and planted food there for locals and hired people to protect the crops.

Once his profit was secured, he started pouring money into his human appearance, the first to go was his saggy skin and tiny eyes.

And then he purchased a head of hair and made it beautiful white, the spark factor cost him extra.

And then he made amazing dark white eyes, a jaw-dropping shin, nose, mouth and ears, that would make women blush all around the world.

He was so good looking that he could easily be a pureblood and put Tom Riddle to shame in looks.

But he was short.

So incredible short and his body was positioned weirdly.

It took him days, just build up money again straighten that posture out and make him grow in height.

His body still looked incredibly skinny though, so he increased the mass of his body and was bleeding money just from sculpting the chest and making sure his little Ziggy was strong.

And now the traits.

Learning languages cost him 2 gallons each, he purchased French and German.

He purchased singing and dancing skills, each IQ was basically 20 Shickles.

He almost forgot his Occlumency, which would have been a huge blunder on his part.

Nobody bothered to see what was in a house elf mind but a human being was a different matter entirely.

He grabbed books from the shelves in the library as everybody thought he was following orders from Malfoy and read it, making sure to raise the skill up like a mad man.

If he was going to keep somebody like Albus Dumbledore out of his mind, he had to be a prodigy never seen in a thousand years.

He then looked at purchasing his own house elf, which he would make sure to treat well because Malfoy had taught him, how not to do it and then he built a house he could stay in on the land he purchased and filled it with servants that cost several Gallons each.

He planned to leave Malfoy soon.

And then he began to purchase clothes for his avatar, he felt like a fashionster, having his avatar try on different clothing items and rejecting or accept it.

However, when he saw the crafting wand option, he had to splutter at how expensive the system was when he saw the same items in real life for much less.

He almost had a heart attack when he saw how expensive a wand making shop was to build.

He was embarrassed that he even thought he was rich now.

He renamed his Human Avatar.

Luther Maximus and made him age 16, putting him on the payroll to people who didn't ask questions.

He opened a trust fund for this identity and put so much money into it that it would make even the prominent pureblood family be shocked.

And now he just need to debut this human avatar of his in the best possible occasion.

"Ziggy, you lazy house elf." He heard his master say and he was hex, he built up such a resistance that he didn't feel it no more but he pretended to be in pain.

"Come with me. We're going to Homsmead and I need somebody to carry my stuff" Said, the teenager sneering.

Ziggy had a smile on his face as he said. "Coming Master!"

Perfect.

He could debuted his human avatar there and put Tom and his friends to shame.

And scene!

Chapter 1-3 is on my patroen. The next chapter will be uploaded on Monday. Review/ fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Author not: As promised.

I do not own Harry potter.

Enjoy!

Ziggy got off the train and already he could see many house elves trailing behind students, you could tell those who had house elves were either pureblood or half blood, none belong to a muggleborn.

The state of the house elves around him was shocking and the way they were treated was worse.

He followed behind Malfoy and his group of high and might teenagers.

They entered the first shop and you could see the workers instantly snap to attention when they saw heirs to prominent pureblood families.

However, when they turned to the house elf that was supposed to be following them, they saw that he had dissappeared.

The most likely scenario was that he couldn't keep up with their tall leg's and got lost in a crowd of students.

"Useless" said, Abaraxa Molfoy, the elf was getting a very nasty hex's if he ever saw him again.

Because of that Elf, they would have to have their thing's personally delivered to their room.

Unknowing to them, the House elf was not lost but was pretending to be following another group of people, he went hopping from one group to the next before going to the male toilets and everybody thought he was there to clean it.

Ah, the joys of being a house elf.

He went into a stall and the guys in there thought he was cleaning it.

He ended up doing it because it was disgusting in the stall and then he opened up his profile and went to his human tab.

He took one final look of the image on the screen and then pressed. 'Transform'.

There was a massive light as his body was forced to grow inside and out, he felt like screaming because the pain was so much but he managed to keep it in.

He had to keep it in.

He then opened his eyes, and felt like the world around him was different.

He had a much taller view point now.

He looked to see an amazing wizard robe that he had purchased now drabbed over his body.

He opened the stall and looked into the large mirror opposite, completely ignored the shocked guys beside him, as he turned touched his face to see if it was real.

It was.

He then said. "Iggy"

The house elf appeared in clothes from a fine carpet.

"Yes, Master?" she said.

And then he noticed the others and merely smiled at them.

Who the hell are you!? Was no doubt going through their heads.

Ziggy merely finished drying his hands and then walked out with the house elf.

When he walked out and into the busy streets of the village, it was like he was an angel walking amongst normal human beings.

Female students he passed, stopped and stared in shock and surprise, before they blushed hard.

Even the guys stopped and stared at him in shock, their shock increased when they saw their own girlfriends staring and blushing.

Ziggy thought it was funny because many of them had treated him like trash and now they couldn't stop staring.

"Woah. Who is that?" said, one guy.

"He's not wearing the Hogwarts uniform" said, another guy noting.

Ziggy saw a street vender that was mostly being ignored by the students because it was selling Muggle books, only book worms would buy muggle books on the weekend.

When he came into view, the woman at the stall eyes were wide with shock, as he said.

"Nice books you have here"

His voice was like hot dog on a bun

In other words, delicious.

"U-Ur, thank you" The woman was stuttering despite her age and her face was red.

Who was this splendid looking young man?

"Can you recommend me a book?" He said, "I may come back later"

"U-Ur, sure" she said, before she told him about her favourite books as if she had never spoken before and snuck secret glances at him from time to time, before telling him about each book price.

He ended up picking out several under the watch of many eyes, some girls just stood there and stared at him, wondering how somebody so good-looking could exist.

It was like he had come to smoothen their eyes today.

But what happened next was shocking.

He summoned a bag of money without a wand.

Wordless magic!

The woman seemed shocked and those who watched were shocked as well, but he didn't seem fazed at all and began to pay for his batch.

And then he said. "Do you think, you can order me some books?"

"Y-Yes" she said, and then he gave her a list and some money to go and get them, along with his new home address to send the books to.

He then gave her a charming smile before he walked away and gave the books to Iggy who sent them to the house.

The woman was wishing he would come back.

Whoever his parents were, were so lucky to raise such a well-groomed young man.

And the instant he moved, the vender that was ignored by most students suddenly had females lining up to buy books they saw him purchase, in hopes of purchasing an excuse to talk to him.

Everywhere Ziggy went, there was shock and awe following him.

In the Potion store, girls were pressed against the windows, while those inside the store looked at him in shock as he sniffed the jars, making sure the ingredient were the freshest before putting out any money, the man mending the register could only stare as he paid for the ingredients using wordless magic and Iggy put it away.

He went to the pet shop next and as he looked around, he could just hear the whisper's.

"He's getting a pet. What do you think he would get?"

"I hope it's a dove. A dove would really suit him"

"No it has to be a pet even more beautiful than that"

"Something so beautiful must be expensive. I don't think he can afford it"

Afford it?

Please.

He turned to one of the workers and said. "Can you show me, the most expensive animal you have?"

The worker was very surprised by this before walking away and came back with the most beautiful hawk anybody had ever seen.

"What makes this hawk so expensive is that not only is It smart but it can perform low tair magic smells" said, the worker, when everybody heard this there was a massive uproar.

A pet that can preform magic!?

How did the store get such a thing!?

It must be expensive if even Albus Dumbledore didn't own in it in his office!

There was no way a student like him could afford such a thing.

"How much is it?" He said, shocking her.

She told him and he didn't even blink, the eagle stared at him.

"I'll take him" He said, shocking her.

"What?" She said.

"I said I will take her" He said, and then they went to the counter and he did wordless magic.

A small trunk appeared before them, shocking, those watching and he motioned for her to open it.

She did.

It was gallons.

Lots and Lots of Gallons.

The trunk was now all the way open and even the people watching outside could see the trunk full of money, it was most likely the most the woman had ever seen all at once in her life.

"Please keep all of this" He said, stunning her "I'm sure this is more than enough for the hawk. Can you give me a suitable cage?"

"Y-Yes. R-Right away, sir." she said, wondering what family he was from to afford such a thing.

She went to the back and told the store owner that the hawk they can't manage to sell was being sold right now.

The moment thy man heard that, his lazy daze became fully alert and he rushed to the front of the store to greet the owner who could afford the bird.

Only to be stunned by the person good looks and before everybody eyes, he signed his name on the ownership certificate of the Hawk.

'Luther Maximus' was written in elegant writing, writing that you would expect of a pureblood.

And for the first time, everybody could see what his name was and were stunned.

Maxiumus.

Could he be a foreigner from a pureblood family?

Meanwhile Tom Riddle and his friends where just passing by and noticed the huge crowd around the store.

"What's going on?" said, one heir.

"Some guy just brought the most expensive pet in store" said, guy not even caring he was speaking a pureblood. "Its a hawk that can, do magic!"

A hawk that can, do magic?

There was such a thing!?

Ziggy was given a cage but he could tell that the hawk didn't like it and allowed it to make itself comfortable on his head, he gave no indication that it hurt having it claws digging in his skull.

He walked out and everybody gave him a large breath, from a mile away you could see the magnificent bird on his head, it feathers were red and shinning.

One glance and you could tell the bird was special, however looking at the owner he was revealed to look even more special.

Tom and his gang were stunned to see a guy they had never seen before attached to the bird, his very aura and facial features screamed pureblood, the guy merely looked at them like he was smelling something foul and walked away.

Be friending Tom Riddle and being seen as useful to him was the worst thing he could ever do if he wants to survive, he saw guys flanking him but in years' time there won't be a single feature about them that was attractive.

He liked to keep his criminally expensive good looks and not be haunted by the law, thank you.

He entered a bar and people tripped over themselves trying to serve him when he took a seat.

"What can I get for you?" said, a man after having to tell his female co-workers to calm the hell down.

"Can I get three Pumpkin Juice, Chips on custard" he said, his voice was like hearing music.

The man started preparing his order, wondering if he was expecting to be joined.

He paid for it and went to a table, he than surprised them by motioning for Iggy to sit with him and he put the Juice out for the hawk.

The hawk looked at it before jumping down to drink it.

It was the strangest thing watching him share a drink with magical creatures that should be below him.

You could see eyes just watching him eat and drink, as if he was the most interesting thing in the world.

The owner of the bar immediately capsulized on the people walking into the place because of him and told them if they weren't going to buy anything than they had to get out.

Some did not mind spending money to watch him.

He then thanked the staff for the meal when they were all done, with amazing manners and even tipped them.

It was safe to say when he left, he was the best costumer they had ever had, even more charming than Tom Riddle.

The moment he left, one girl made a move on him, unaware that she was making a move on a house elf.

She suddenly bumped into him and her books collapsed on the floor, he picked them up and said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she said, she saw his young skin sparkling up close, and then pretended to collapse.

He caught her.

"Your clearly not fine" He said, before he carried her princess style.

Every girl looked at her like they were going to murder her.

She wisely did not look behind her.

"U-Um, thanks but do you mind if I ask" She said. "what's your name?"

"It's Luther Maximus" he said, as he began walking and now they know his name.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" She said, her and many others were wondering how they had never seen him before.

They would have surely noticed somebody with his looks.

He laughed and even that sound melodious.

"Hogwarts would never except a person like me" He said, a house elf being a student at Hogworts?

That would be the joke of the century.

And to everybody else, they couldn't help but look at him like he growing a second head.

Of course, Hogwarts would accept him!

There would be an all-female uprising if they didn't get to stare at him at all hours of the day!

And while people stared, Tom and his popular group were the last thing on their minds which was ironic because many before today thought it would a be highlight of the trip.

He placed her down and she almost did not want to let him go, but she 'accidentally' landed a kiss on his neck.

Bold!

But he merely drew back like it didn't happen and used wordless magic to give her blanket which was shocking to those who didn't knew he could do that.

House elves used wordless magic all the time so it was nothing special but if I human preformed it, it was a sign of an extremely powerful wizard.

Not even some Hogwarts teachers could perform wordless magic so seemlessly.

"Iggy, where going" He said, to the house elf.

"Yes, Master" She said.

And then before their very eyes he performed Apparated as if he had been doing it for years.

When he was gone, there was a massive uproar.

He appeared again on Sunday to those who stayed over for the weekend to witness and Malfoy didn't raise a fuss over his house elf going missing, he just merely told his house to send a new one hoping his old one was dead.

This time a house elf he wanted to be more competent than the last.

However, on Monday morning when all of them were in the dining hall, more than half the students look around for him.

But he wasn't there.

He really did not go to Hogwarts.

And scene!

Chapter 3-4 is on my patr(e)on. Next chapter, the news that Hogwarts apparently missed a magical child from a pureblood family reaches Albus Dumbledore ears and the man is stunned to hear his existence. A letter is written up which is eventually just handed over to him in the village, setting in motion events that has consequences for Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: So Sorry about the late dump, I was super busy. However, today I'll get you all up to speed.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

"We missed a child?" said, Minereva McGongall in horror.

And from the sounds of many who came to her and the teachers, he was most likely a pureblood.

Albus eyes were twinkling, he had been told the young man they missed purchased a unique Hawk and was most likely from a large pure blood family from a foreign country.

"He must have moved here recently" said, Albus, not willing to think he had made a mistake. "I'll write a letter now and have it delivered. The young man will be at Hogwarts next week or the week after. When there is confirmation, I can send somebody to shop with him for his Hogwarts robes"

However, when he wrote the letter and got the young man's name, he sent it off only for the Owl to come back with the undelivered letter.

He was shocked.

Was the boy under a strong charm!?

He tried to send the letter, over and over again but to no success, it made it even harder because he didn't have the boy's magical signature to track him.

The boy had never stepped into a wand shop to get a wand Intune with him.

It got so bad, that he had to ask the students where he would mostly to be, to meet him.

So Albus sent a teacher down to the village to deliver the Hogwarts letter on the weekend, from memories, he could tell the teacher would recogise him immediately.

And he did.

The man was absolutely shocked when he saw him for the first time, the boy was talking to some female students who wanted him to hang out with them.

"Luther Maxisum?" He said, drawing the person attention.

It took a moment, before he turned and saw the man.

"Hello, I'm a teacher from Hogwarts" said, the man smiling. "Hogwarts is sorry that we took so long to find you. Please accept this enrollment letter and we can start shopping for school supplies"

Ziggy froze.

What?

Enrolment!?

Damn!

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept this" he said, shocking those who heard who thought he would take the letter in a heart beat.

"Nonsense child" said, the man. "Everybody needs a magical education. Hogwarts is the only magical school in the entire country. If you don't know how to control it, you would only hurt yourself. Everybody say's we're the best to teach you"

The best?

At least 80 percent of the world was on Muggle land and these people teach Muggle studies as if they had never walked down a street before, if somebody graduates from such a school they will be forced to stay in the small Wizarding world because they could not survive in the Muggle one.

And what made it worse, was that he could feel a certain magic designed to pull at his core and document his magical signature on the envelope.

"I'm really sorry. I can't take this" He said, stunning them again, before he said something that he would later regret. "I can't accept this because I already go to a Wizarding school"

His statement was so shocking that it allowed him to escape and appear in his house on his land.

Reality set in.

"I'm an idiot" he said, putting his face in his hands.

There was only one Magical school in the country, how can he say he went to a magical school when there wasn't one!?

He could already see, Albus getting his address and coming to drag him to Hogwarts.

His decision to be this amazing looking human had come to bite him.

He didn't want to go back to that place, where what mattered was bloodline and Tom Riddle was secretly killing people.

And he couldn't just simply disappear either.

And than he heard an alert.

[Make a School Quest has been activated]

What?

[Make a school before Hogwarts gets to you. Reward: repution+45, Money: 1000 gallons, safe heaven. Consequence: Identity revealed as a House Elf, Reputation-120, Spy against will]

He almost had a heart attack.

He understand his identity as a house elf would be revealed if he was caught, but it never occurred to him that Albus would use a House Elf that could turn into a human being as a spy to document Tom Riddle.

No.

That was exactly what the man would do.

He would enslaved him or somebody would leak it to the whole school what he could do and Riddle would most likely come for him.

He had dug himself into a hole, so this was the only way to try and fix it.

Ziggy went burglarizing people house's once again, this was the quickest and easiest ways to obtain vast amounts of money in such a short amount of time.

In a single afternoon, he had gotten enough to be buy a quidditch field, and had given workers notice that there would be a huge build going on and they would be given pay as usual.

They left immediately and nobody saw the Quidditch pitch magically appear because they were too busy enjoying their paid vacation.

A single day, he brought the pitch, the brooms and the changing rooms.

He used a spell to keep himself awake so he could burglarize in the middle of the night, when the night was over, he had built the main building he had obtained.

In the morning, using a potion he made two versions of himself and one appeared to be his 'father' and went to see the structure only to find out it had no substance, the classrooms was bare but he was given a welcome gift so he could fill the rooms with a limited number of items.

Luckily the structure was the hardest to obtain and filling it with thing's was much cheaper.

Nobody paid heed to the house elf collecting things from Diagon Alley, it was so much cheaper to buy things in real life than using the system.

However, designing the emblem for the school was really fun despite how much it was costing him.

Hogwarts had the animal for each house on their emblem, he made his so fancy compared to Hogwarts, and watching it materialise in front of him on a wall was worth every penny.

He then began to design the emblem for the four common rooms.

Hawk, Moth, Jaguar and Sloth.

The filling in was something he definitely could manage, and he brought house elves for upkeep and providing supplies.

He than brought experts in their chosen field as he began setting up subjects.

The school seemed to be ready by the end of the second day, however it needed to be approved by the UK government.

Why he went to the Government and not to the Magical Ministry was because he was well aware, that place ran rampant with corruption and Albus would hear about a new school trying to get approval to exist and try his best to sabotage it in anyway.

The magical side of the UK government were all to happy to give approval especially when they learned they didn't have to completely fit the bill to keep it stable, they would be sharing the cost with a successful business tycoon.

The school he called Royal Lakeword Magical school was approved by the third afternoon, and he had just brought a crowd of students to fill the hallways and go to class when there was a knock at the door.

A servant went to get it and he had a clear view of Albus Dumbledore smiling with twinkling eyes at at the door.

Apparently he had finally managed to track down his address and had come to deliver his letter personally.

His grand estate filled with servants added to the motion that he was indeed a pure blood.

"Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore. I've come to give the young master of this house his Hogwarts letter" said, the man.

The servant paused, before he heard his master voice which made him step aside.

Albus Dumbledore was stunned to see a man who looked very similar to the boy he had seen in memories, except he was clearly a fully grown man with black hair and a cropped beared.

This must be the boy father…Albus Dumbledore thought.

"Is there a problem?" Said the man.

"There is no problem at all" said, Albus Dumbledore. "I've come to give your son his Hogwarts letter. It's good that your home, we can discuss shopping and other necessities"

However when he tried to come in, he was blocked.

"Mr Dumbledore." Said, the man. "Its been decided that my son will not be going to Hogwarts."

Albus was stunned before he said. "Of course he is. Hogwarts is the only magical school in the country. It is law that by the age of 11 a magical child must receive an education at Hogwarts"

He attempted to come in again only to be blocked, again.

"Not anymore, Mr Dumbledore" said, the man before showing the man the 'acceptance letter' for the new school, looking so official compared to Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore was shocked when he saw the words 'Royal Lakewood Magical School' on the paper.

He pulled out his wand to inspect only for the letter to be tucked away.

"I appreciate if you don't point my son acceptance letter with a wand" said, the man dryly. "My son will receive his magical education at this school. He is complying with the law. If you don't like it, too bad. Good day Mr Dumbledore"

And than he shut the door in the mans face.

He walked away before the old man could start talking and Albus Dumbledore was forced off the property.

A giant ward was activated around the home as soon he left, Ziggy spent hours just buying protection after protection for the wards, after Albus visit.

He guessed correctly that when Albus came out of shock, the man went straight to the ministry who just received news of the school themselves and were shocked by the letter from the English Government.

The whole British wizarding world was receiving their own letters about the new school, for businesses, it was an opportunity to make a lot more money then what they were used to getting.

The news of a new school invaded Hogwarts and reached prominent pure blood families.

Ziggy wished he had somebody in the ministry to record Albus Dumbledore face when he realised he has no say in the matter of the school.

By morning Ziggy was alerted to people teleporting to his property.

People he recognised as Hogwarts school teachers teleport close enough to his property to not feel the wrath of the wards and even Auror's were there as well.

He had no choice but to be seen going to school to prove that he was in fact receiving an education.

Going to class with people treating him with respect was a very interesting experience.

They made him head perfect and even gave him his own dorm room.

But what broke the camels back for him was when the Ministry tried to impose their will onto the school despite not owning the land the school was built on.

One, they tried to impose an inspection because they feared the place would not be suitable for children.

Two, they wanted all the information on what teacher was working there, even down to the blood type.

Three, they demanded that there would be some kind of tax put on the school.

Four, they demanded that a Ministry approved person should oversee the school.

It was through this 'negotation' that he learned Hogwarts ran entirely on Ministry money, Albus was smart to use his legacy to control it.

The Ministry counted on those ridiculously high tuition fees for unauthorized stuff.

So what would happen if there was an alternative to Hogwarts that wasn't controlled by the ministry at all?

Himself as his father, gave all their demands a big fat no.

The look on the Ministry officials face was entirely worth it.

But he didn't expect retalation.

He was asleep one night when he was suddenly woken up to the feeling of somebody trying to temper with the wards around his home.

When somebody went to tell the person to leave, what followed was nothing short of shocking as wizards opened fire against unarmed decent people who just wanted to earn a decent wage.

The wizards were eventually driven off but not before seriouy injuring people he poured money into.

When they were taken to the hospital wing and their full injuries were put on display.

He was pissed.

And the scene!

Next chapter, he starts planning to hurt Hogwarts and sends our acceptances letters to the students who attend it. It is laughed off until Hogwarts is shocked when they see the lack of students who didn't return after the holidays. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Ziggy was livid after he had to waste magic on healing his own servants.

It became clear, that the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts wanted to bully him into submission.

We'll, he had a way to fight back that really was going to hurt them.

He didn't really have to do anything all and Hogwarts would destroy itself from the inside.

He purchased a magical writer and made sure it wrote down everything he said before he copied it over a dozen times and put it in envelopes.

Then he went to his hawk which he called Teun, and put a mail bag around her, pleading with her to do him a solid.

If there was a flying pet getting past the wards of Hogwarts, it would be her.

He had to promise her several mice before she did anything, she pretty much knew he was a house elf because she could see his magical core so they had a campion relationship, she flow away to Hogwarts.

Her low level spell work helped her to travel to the castle in record time and she forced herself through the wards.

Albus Dumbledore as he sat down to eat felt it, when something entered the castle however, he soon realised what it was.

A beautiful hawk carrying a bag around her neck appeared in the dinning hall.

Everybody in the hall, saw the animal immediately and the next thing they knew, letters were flying out of the bag, magically spelled to students.

If people paid attention those who got the letters were mostly muggleborn.

Tom Riddel and his group noticeably didn't receive a letter but it didn't mean they couldn't read it over shoulders and neither could the teachers.

The students who were eating, excitedly opened it and we're stunned by the contents.

[Dear Student. You have been accepted to Royal Lakewood Magical School. We are accepting transfers now. If you are interested, please write a letter to this address.]

There was nothing but stunned silence as Albus Dumbledore read the letter.

The new school was trying to pawn his students!

He wanted to laugh, completely confident about the loyalty his students had towards this school.

The fact that a student found a dead student in a now closed off female toilet, did not make him worried at all.

Students were in an uproar over this letter they received and it became a hot topic of discussion even when heading to their common rooms.

The Hogwarts staff had a meeting to express the letter only to be re-assured by Albus that none of the students would ever think of jumping ship.

The man was completely blinded to the absolute hatred going on under his nose and an ideology going around in the Pureblood circle that Muggleborns were unclean.

A lot of heavily bullied students didn't dismiss the letter instead they slept on it.

When it was time for Spring Break, the Hogwarts staff was beaming as the students left, many being forced back to terrible homes because Hogwarts refused to allow Students to stay in the holidays.

And no alarm was ever raised when a student came to a teacher to beg to stay in school.

The terrible conditions and lack of care, had many turning to their acceptance letter from the other school with new eyes.

Before, they had no choice to return back to Hogwarts every year but now with a single letter they felt like they had a bit more control over their lives.

Would the other school allow them to stay in on the holidays? They couldn't help but ask.

They used an Owl to write to the address and Ziggy soon found letters arriving wondering about the school, in an amount that would shock a certain headmaster.

He then sent them a pamphlet which shocked the students because they never got such a thing for Hogwarts.

They saw the list of lessons that were way more than Hogwarts but the pamphlet treated them like adults, it explained to them why all students had to do Maths, English, Science and Occlumercy.

But the real seller was when parents who were concerned about their children saw the titution fee that was much less expensive compared to Hogwarts and that the school offered the dorms open for those who wish to stay in school on the Holidays.

The school looked so much more reasonable compared to Hogwarts after looking through the brochure and it guaranteed that they had a future in the muggle world when they graduated while Hogwarts had said nothing on what happens after graduation which would make anybody uneasy.

The list of what jobs they could do based of their blood in the magical world helped too.

But what Hogwarts or the Magical Ministry didn't knew was that Rubeus Hagrid, a half giant student who had been framed and kicked out of Hogwarts, was summoned for a trial by the British magical government and the headmaster of the new school was the one who brought the case to their attention.

Hagrid was stunned to be given a proper trail by these people and his memories were viewed for everybody to see.

Everybody could clearly see that the half Giant was just minding his business down the hallway when his memory goes black and he wakes up in a place he had never seen before, he walked out only to be met with the horrified faces of the Hogwart Staff members and students, he didn't even knew what was going on when he was suddenly restrained and asked questioned.

The place he walked out of was the Chamber of secrets.

However, the head of the new school gave the whole jury backstory of the chamber and how to open it, thus why the magical world believes only an evil person could open the chamber.

They had to test Hagrid for Parseltongue but Hagrid stared at the caged snake blankly when it hissed and a blood test revealed there was not an ounce of the snake language in his blood.

The conclusion was, there could be no way he opened that chamber and the UK government had to question the incompetency of the Ministry of Magical and Hogwarts to not give him a proper trial.

Hagrid and his mother cried when he was proven to be innocent but he couldn't help but be bitter towards Hogwarts after being framed and treated so terribly by the members of staff there.

He didn't want to go back to Hogwarts because of the perscuation of his creature blood and no doubt suspicious looks from the students whenever something happened, so the heademaster of the new school, who opened the case for him stepped in with a letter.

Royal Lukewood Magical school was more then happy to offer him education after his innocence was proven and both of them thanked him a thousand times.

Who knews what would happen to him with only a third year level of education as an adult?

Who would take a person that the wizard world believed as evil for a job? He may end up on his knees in front of Dumbledore begging the man for a job at the school to survive.

The new headmaster had changed that for him.

So the first day after Spring Break rolled around and the beaming smiles of the Hogwarts staff changed when they noticed the giant holes in each house as they sat down for breakfast.

Where had their students gone!?

#Scene Change#

The transferred students were placed on a train that they all were given tickets to in front of normal muggle people.

Hagrid and his mothers height stood out like a sore thumb but the boy was excited to go to school again, he wore a white shirt, red tie, sleevless blue jacket, stripped school trousers and black shoes.

The school had been kind enough to give him three sets of the uniform for free, after what he had been through and a PE kit.

Hagrid looked like he was going to a fancy boarding school, completely different from the unwashed beastly looking teenager he was at Hogwarts.

There was no running through a magical wall that muggles could see, instead there was a train and instead of that graduation looking robe for Hogwarts, his cape was blue and went over his head keeping him warm.

He said goodbye to his mother and than entered the bus with the other students, his height made him stand out immediately on the train but he was in for a very big surprise when he opened his first cabin.

Two guys were in it and they stared at him in shock.

"Huge!" Said one guy.

"Err, can I sit here?" Said, Hagrid nervously.

"Dude, of course!" Said, the other guy. "Come sit down. My name is William Porkly and this is my friend Elliot Time. We're third years"

He found fellow third years!

He sat down opposite them and the seat was more than strong enough to hold his weight and the ceiling was more than enough for him not to bang his head.

"You don't happen to have giants blood in you?" Said, Elliot.

"On my mother side" Hagrid said, nervously, thinking they would judge him negatively like Hogwarts.

"That's awesome!" Both of them said, making him blink.

"Dude, we can call you to move stuff?" said, William.

"We can call you to play dodgeball" said, Elliot before he started cackling evilly while Hagrid wondered what the hell that was and why he was cackling.

"Dude, you don't knew how incredible it is that your a half giant don you?" Said, William, seeing his demeanour. "Your old school must have really sucked if you don't realise how amazing you are. But don't worry, me and Elliot are going to show you. Welcome to the best years of your life" before he said. "Chocolate?" presenting a tin.

Hagrid slowly took one and ate it, he was stunned to realise people had come to him for friendship when nobody at Hogwarts wanted to go near him.

Meanwhile, the other transfer students were shocked to see the nice interior of the train and the students inside them were very welcoming towards them.

Like Hogwarts there was a trolly available for students who wanted something to eat, and the prices were very reasonable, unknown to many transfers the chocolate was laced with malnutrition potion and other things for students who came from a less than pleasant home.

The chocolates soon became very popular because it made people feel good and some more observant ones felt their bones not ache as much after they had one, and bruises were less red.

Ziggy got out of his royal cabin and went from cabin to cabin introducing himself to the newbies.

"Hello, my name is Luther Maxiusm and I am a perfect at this school" he said, seeing new faces who looked at him with wide eyes. "Please do not hesitate to approach me or any perfect if you have an issues, we are more than happy to help"

And than he left, the moment he did, he could hear squeeling from girls who transferred.

However for Hagrid he said. "Welcome Hagrid Rubeus to the school" he didn't look at him judgingly while the half giant looked at him with wide eyes because of how similar and younger looking he was to the headmaster who saved his neck.

He gave the giant a soft smile before walking away.

Hagrid would find out from his new friends that he had been addressed personally by the headmaster's own son, which explained why he knew his name and the relationship the teen had with the headmaster.

5th year transfer students were very delighted to hear they were in the same year as him since there was a likelihood that they would have a class together.

The train disappeared from the track entering a magical barrier and the new students saw the new school, but more importantly they didn't see a huge forest surrounding it filled with dangerous creatures that could kill them.

Four people were waiting to welcome the transfers, while the rest of the students went venturing towards the castle.

Those who welcomed them were young and greeted them with a warm peppy spirit that they wouldn't find in Hogwarts, they greeted Hagrid with a smile and Hagrid couldn't say he didn't find the only female in the group pretty.

He wasnt the only who was swept away by her smile and good looks, most didn't notice the expelled student because they were too busy looking at the good looking people who came to greet them.

"Welcome our transfers to Royal Lakewood Magical School" said, the female, happy and friendly. "Please come with us to the wand shop. It is standard procedure here to make sure all your wands are happy and working. If something happened to your wand, it is dangerous to use it in school especially because of your magical core"

Everybody looked at each other, some of them weren't going to admit something did happen to their wand in the Holiday or at Hogwarts.

They followed the four adults who made sure the students were well protected as they were split between two shops to make sure their wands were working properly.

To many surprise, they were asked to try another wand out that felt way more comfortable to them than the wand they were given for Hogwarts and it was explained to them that the wand that felt so comfortable to them had nothing to do with their parents.

The wands they were given were theirs and only theirs, if anybody else tried to use it, they couldn't.

Not even their parents would be able to use to use this wand.

Their Hogwart wand could be used by other people even though if felt uncomfortable, so they never truly felt like it was truly theirs.

Even making a simple spell was a lot easier with the wand provided by the school, it was also explain to them that each wand had a protection spell to keep it from being damaged by muggle means and it could be recalled back if you lost it.

After hearing that some made the switch right on the spot so their names were carved on the wand right in front of them.

Those who didn't want to switch could keep the wand for back up.

When they were given the okay, they entered the castle and they were lead to the hospital wing for inspection.

You could tell those who freaked out immediately and those who couldn't care less.

The nurse was watching their expression when they heard the words medical examination, however they went along with it to try and not to stick out.

To their surprise, the nurse's were very professional, despite the bodies they were exposed to.

If the students had glamour on, that glamour was dropped without the student noticing thanks to an object in the room.

The nurses and doctors wrote them a prescription before they could freak out and they were given small potions in a very professional manner, they were told what each potion does and asked them if they would like to stay at school for the summer holidays.

The student was usually too stunned to speak, seeing the eyes that looked at them as if they were a normal healthy student and not somebody who needed to be reminded of how terrible their lives were.

Some wept on the spot and took the potions and said yes, they would love to stay in school all summer.

They were glamoured back when they walked out and the potions were put in their trunks.

Already the school was much better than Hogwarts in their eyes.

The check up took 2 hours before they were gathered in the 'Houses Hall' to chose what house they would love to go to.

There was no creepy talking hat to read through their memories to sort them, instead they simply picked a house depending on what they liked.

They had been handed their first bit of mental privacy they never had, when they chose a house they were given a simple pin to identify with and not a new robe.

It was weird because looking around, they didn't feel like a giant rivalry, was suddenly placed on their heads because everybody was dressed the same.

Each group was taken to the common rooms by the head of house, and they saw people in there.

They were frightened but even Hagrid received a warm welcome despite his size and looks.

"Party, for the new kids!" Said, guy who was natorous for throwing parties for no good reason.

"No alcohol! There are under age people here!" Shouted another guy not opposed to it.

The new people were shocked, where they really throwing a party for them?

However, the head of house gave them their blessing but only to do it at night because it was too early.

When it was lunch, everybody finally saw each other but you could tell the new students apart immediantly because they looked shocked when their house mates set next to other house's.

They stared before they were invited over even Hagrid was invited to sit down with his friends who were both from another house and the hall seemed to freeze when Ziggy went into the hall with his group of charming and attractive people who treated people way better than Tom Riddel and his group ever did especially towards the House elves who provided food for them, it was quiet the sight to see for the people who were used to seeing those who had house elves treat them like trash.

They truly embodied the title of elite.

Everyone of them was such a joy to watch and the staff at the table not only looked competent but they were well groomed and approachable.

And than they focused on the food and we're shocked to see fruit on the table, they were shocked because they couldnt remember ever seeing fruit on Hogwarts table at lunch time.

Dinner?

Yes.

Lunch?

No.

They saw all sorts of breads, sandwiches, and the only thing that they would expect at Hogwarts was seeing cake and even that was a low fat delicious cake.

For the first time, they were bursting with energy after lunch and it wasn't because they stuffed their pockets with sweets to get them through to dinner time.

The new students were taken to see the class that they had discussed about enroll in

Hadgrid was taken to the studies on magical creatures and had quiet the reaction to seeing an enclosure that had creatures that were used to human interaction so students were allowed to pet them.

The creatures especially liked him and he hit it off with a spider that was going to grow to be gigantic immediately.

He was told that he could keep the spider since it was still a baby but he had to release it when it grew too big, however he could still visit it in its adulthood which he was more than happy to agree to and called it Aragog.

He was also asked if he ever thought of having a career with magical creatures when the adults saw how good he was with them that got him thinking of his future, he thought he had none just a month ago.

Some other students were lucky to be taken to a class where Ziggy was in there and Defence against the dark arts was so much better than Hogwarts version.

Ziggy used wordless magic to defeat his opponent, which worked just fine for him and he amazed the new students.

But it wasn't just defence he excelled at, in every class he was in, he was nothing short of amazing as if he had memorised hundreds of textbooks and other things into his mind.

You could call him a prodigy not seen in a thousand years.

Walking around the castle, the former hogwarts students found that there was no screeching portriates or ghosts who never bothered fo leave around.

They had never been so thankful for the pleasant silence.

Dinner rolled around and the food looked amazing, they didn't need energy for the day at this time so they could go all out, not just wizard food was placed on the table but also muggle food as well.

The school wanted to broaden their taste buds and some ended up liking what a normal person would have.

And then it was time to party to give the new students a warm welcome, even Ziggy attended for a bit to say hi, take a butter bear and leave, he went to his own room and activated the charm he needed to keep the noise out.

He read a book before turning the lights off by a lamp.

That same night, night owls were sent out to the families of some transfer students about how welcoming the first day was for them and many told them what they did in the day time.

Hagrid was especially forth coming about his new friends, his new pet spider, the party that was thrown for him to welcome him to the school and how the school was accommodating, for somebody of his size without making him feel out of place.

He was given a seat at the back so he didn't block anybody's view and his stool and desk were magical spelled to be appropriate for somebody his size and not to mention his school supplies, it was a breath of fresh air to have a pencil or a quill not snap on him due to his strength or he had to angle his hands a certain way just to see what he was writing.

And than the teacher just shrunk his paper down when collecting his, not making a big deal out of it at all.

Even the desk he was writing the letter on could be easily adjusted to his size and his bed was magicalled spelled to make sure he had a good sleep no matter what size, without taking up space from his roommates.

He noted in his letter that Hogwarts had never gone so far to accommodate him.

And to say his parents were shocked by his letter and the respect they could see that the school gave to a student with creatures blood, would be an understatment.

The school had given him simple solutions that Hogwarts could have easily implanted to make him feel comfortable but no teacher raised a finger in Hogwarts despite him clearly struggling because of his strength and size, to add insult to injury the comments the teachers left were always about his handwritting and ability to be quiet in class due to him constantly having to try and make himself comfortable on that tiny stool.

The end result was not great grades.

If he went to the libary to take out a book would the school give him an enlarged version of the book he wanted, as well?

What about a bigger and stronger practice broom?

His parents couldn't help but be amazed by how far the school was going to make sure he was comfortable.

They ended up showing the letter to other creature's who planned to send their own half blood children to hogwarts next year, the end result was each parent having to pause and re-read Hagrid letter several times.

Hagrid had shocked them and many creatures wanted to know if Hagrid sent anymore letters in the future about how the new school was accommodating him.

The half giant didn't knew that he had become the deciding factor for creature parents who wanted to know which school was better to send their children to because he was going through both.

He has no way of knowing when he was fast asleep.

In the morning, a proper day of school had begun and Ziggy could just see the new students on edge in the morning.

Maybe they were wondering if the good day they had before, was the honeymoon period and the school would reveal itself to be just like Hogwarts, when they have their guard down.

They kept expecting an insult, a sneer, the jokes that weren't really jokes to reveal its head.

But apart, from a few tame practical jokes that didn't hurt anybody and even the person themselves had a good laugh, nothing like that happened.

There was nothing.

The transfers couldn't help but feel that the school should have opened sooner.

Royal Lakewood Magical Academy was the school they deserved to have had from the start.

And scene!

I decided to change the next of the new school a bit and will clean it up when on Fanfiction. Next chapter, it's the Summer Holidays and Hogwarts has no idea that those who transferred to the other school are telling their families how much better it is at their new school compared to Hogwarts. To add insult to injury those who have graduated from Hogwarts are begging Lakwood to allow them into their adult program because they aren't getting jobs in the magical or muggle world. But Hogwarts does feel it when a lot of first years never show up on their first day of school and even some students that should have returned go missing. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

The school had kept it's promise to allow certain students to stay in school when it hit the summer holidays.

Those who stayed where discreetly given evenlops before Summer that had timetables for summer and what would be open for summer vacation along with the teachers on campus.

Those parents who did not like their children where happy to dump them onto the school for the holiday.

When the train stopped and the students got out of train to greet their families, the difference between those who want to Lakewood and those who went to Hogwarts were startling and it wasnt just the uniforms as they mixed in with one another.

Hagrid greeted his parents with a beam smile surprising them since he didn't look relieved to see them.

"Lakewood is amazing!" He said, as his parents went to grab his bags and saw the new spider in a cage.

He seemed so happy to tell them about his friends, the inclusion he received, the books he took out of the library and the creatures he was learning about.

He was still beaming when he came home, and he wasn't the only one.

The decision to send their children to the school had turned out to the smartest thing a parent had done when they saw their child's glowing face.

The impact was even more profound to those who had younger Siblings that still went to Hogwarts and hated every minute of it or siblings who were excited to go to Hogwarts at the end of the summer.

Even one sister looked her little sister in the eyes and gave her the brutal truth.

At Hogwarts she had been bullied heartlessly and only talked Hogwarts up because it was the only school in the country and her sibling didn't have a choice.

Many older siblings had a sit down with their younger siblings and told them what Hogwarts truly was like.

Some that went to Hogwarts were already been disillusioned with Hogwarts and were wondering what the other school was like.

Those who graduated from Hogwarts and we're ready to join the work force, found their parents and families raging when they saw the lack of qualification they actually had for the Muggle world and the little jobs been offered in the Magical world.

It took them two weeks for the reality of spending so much money for something that didn't pay off to be realised, for some it was shorter than that.

They were understandably mad, but the Ministry and Hogwarts made sure to block out letters and howlers from enraged parents or former students who demanded refunds.

To add insult to injury, those who graduated from Lakewood went into the muggle workforce immediately.

Former hogwarts students discovered some of the former students of Lakewood lived near them and were already in work uniform several weeks in, while they were struggling to find jobs.

So even though they couldn't complain to Hogwarts or the ministry, they could complain to each other.

They formed a network that even those who graduated years go joined in on, those who found low paying jobs in the muggle world told their stories.

It was a tale of regret.

And the network found out the truth of working in the magical world, the people who seemed to get a worthwhile job were half-bloods, purebloods or muggle-borns who kissed somebody feet so hard that they rose in stature.

What was this?

They looked at Lakewood and many reported they could see former students in suit and ties heading to work in the morning, being able to afford things in shops, their parents that should be taken it easy weren't being forced to go back to work to take care of them like they were!

Some families, invited the other family over begging the other for help.

The familys were stunned to hear what happened to Hogwarts graduates while their child entered the work force easily.

However, without qualifications, the familys couldn't help them out at all but then a letter came by the third day sent to every Hogwarts graduate regardless of blood.

Lakewood was offering a night school for adults who can't get work and promised to give them the qualifications needed to enter the work space for a fee.

While studying they can move into the school and have their basic needs met.

To many it was God sent, while Hogwarts and the Ministry were doing nothing, Lakewood was given them a branch to stand on.

To get a job, they would happily take two more years of schooling and instantly sent letters accepting it.

And Ziggy was shocked by how many people replied wanting to attend the night school, it showed him that the qualification that Hogwarts provided didn't mean a thing to the outside world.

And the school and ministry can raise their heads, after scamming families out of cash?

He brought a normal dormitory for the adults, a dining hall, classrooms and teachers.

And then he invited each of their families to come see the grounds for themselves which was unlike what Hogwarts had ever done.

The families took him up on that offer and we're shocked and amazed by the grounds the school was built on.

Shocked to see students still in the schools despite the holiday, they met the principal and his son and were shocked by the perfect manners.

By the end of the day, they were ready to move in to the school grounds when they spoke to the highly qualified looking professionals who actually had jobs in the muggle world.

Some were former university-level teachers, while others had their own business and had already made their money.

In the holidays, Hogwarts sent out letters to students who it knew was magical while Lakeworld not only sent out a letter but a pamphlet as well.

The school even invited them to look around the grounds and talk to the teachers, there was even a place to go if they had questions.

It was no wonder eyes were drawn to the much cheaper and proven magical school, especially when they saw what became of the schools former students while Hogearts provided none of this.

What worked against Hogwarts was that it just sent out a letter telling them they got in, there was no proof of success after graduation, there wasn't somebody to talk to if they had questions and they couldn't see the schools themselves before putting money down.

Many muggle parents were very concerned by the much more expensive school that gave them zero information.

It increased when the letter kept coming while Lakewood just sent the letter and pamphlet.

Many were driven to Lakewood who promised to put a ward around them to stop the letters from coming to them.

The Summer holidays ended and the teachers for Hogwarts were happily getting ready to welcome the new first years, they beamed as the train arrived and the doors opened.

However, instead of seeing a flood of first years, it was only a trickle.

They were in shock when they saw all the first years for this year.

200 children had become 30.

What happened!?

Several teachers convinced themselves that they were all just hiding and went on the train, they opened cabin after cabin convinced that each one would be full of lots of little first years.

Every single of them was empty.

They searched for 30 minutes before they had to realise this was truly it.

For the first time, they didn't even get to use half the boats to cross the river, they saw that the group was made up of pure blood's, half-bloods and muggle-borns who's parents didn't mind paying for the more expensive option despite the lack of information.

They arrived at the castle and went to get sorted, the moment Albus Dumbledore saw the whole group and realised that was it, him and many teachers face's changed.

Some teachers even pulled out their wands to dispell what they thought was an illusion but nothing happened.

This was it.

Every staff member had every right to be alarmed.

Things got worse when the Ministry accountant looked at the money being deposited into Hogwarts this year, his smile dropped when he saw the numbers of those who had given money and even went to the ministry vault and had the goblins confirm the number was in fact correct.

By the end of dinner, the Minister of Magic was at Hogwarts doorstep demanding to know what was going on.

#Early that day on another train#

"Hello my name is Luther Maxiusm and I am a 6th Year perfect. I hope you have a wonderful time this year" said, Ziggy as he went cabin to cabin greeting the transfers and first years.

The newbies were shocked by how good looking he was, for those who had clear creature blood in them they were stunned by his caring smile and soft eyes, towards them despite convincing many that he was of pure blood.

Their siblings hadn't lied to them about him!

However unlike last year, he wasn't alone and his group of perfects introduced themselves to the newbies.

When the train got off the newbies were introduced the same way as last year transfers and everybody else went to the castle.

There was noticeable new addition to the school due to the students who had creatures needing certain things to survive and everybody immediately noticed the adult wing.

Those who knew the graduates of Hogwarts where shocked to find their upper-class people attending school when they shouldn't be.

The school didn't stop the adults blending in with the students and many asked why they were here only for the now bitter adults to tell them how much of a scam Hogwarts actually was.

A truth you don't find out about until after you graduate.

Those who learned the truth couldn't write to their friends at Hogwarts but they could meet them outside of it.

Teachers weren't there, so they had no idea the disaster that would unfold the first weekend when the transferred students told their friends and students still at Hogwarts what happened to their upper-classmen.

The students thought they were lying until they were actually allowed to visit their former upperclassmen and were shocked to hear and see the truth for themselves.

The end result was that the fellow morning, Hogwarts had learned some of the students were pulled out by their parents who only told them they were crooks and that their children would be going to Lakewood, one of them would become Severus Snapes mother.

The end result was all of Hogwarts staff in panic mode.

"Albus, we're bleeding students!" Said, one of the teachers. "Why!?"

He had previously assured them that the new school wouldn't take any of their students and even that the school would be shut before the holidays, due to lack of interest.

So what was happening now!?

Each class they taught had noticeable gaps in them and the halls were filled with students wanting to owl their parents about going to Lakewood.

The pranks in the school had skyrocketed as well, this year.

The reason for this was because the Pureblood families consider Lakewood the place to dump the Muggle-borns.

It wasn't a coincidence that pranks skyrocketed, they wanted the Muggle-borns out of their 'pure' school so that the school can return to how it should be.

And they were succeeding.

Even Albus was wondering what was going on, could it be the new school was using a spell to entrap students?

His problems were mounting since the student he was keeping an eye on was now parentless and something about the child was now very dark and very disturbing.

He got the feeling that if he didn't keep an eye on him, death would follow the child everywhere and one day it would explode and be out in the open in the worst possible way.

"For those of you who are free, please go house to house and report to me if you sense any magical spell on the parents," Said, Albus, he would have a reason to arrest the staff at that school then.

Four teachers ended up leaving and venturing to the supposed first years houses.

They knocked on each door.

Minerva McGonagall knocked on a door that she recognised as the house of a former Gryffindor and thought she would be welcomed in it.

However, when the parents who were eating saw her face, they were overcome with rage.

"You!" Said, the mother. "After what you've done to my child, you dare to show up here!?"

The witch was surprised.

"Mrs-" Minerva began.

"You have no right to be here!" said, the woman. "My oldest daughter spent 7 years under you and never once did you tell her that she had no future when she graduates because she was Muggle-born."

Minerva was stunned.

"My daughter struggled for 3 years after she graduated and all she could be was a cleaner in the muggle world!" Said, the woman. "She had a bright future but you guys took our money and ruined her. Do you know the shame having to see my own daughter go to night school just to learn things that she should have been taught!? Do you know what it's like to have a daughter who couldn't get education because her grades stopped when she was 11 so people are mocking her! Did you come to ruin my second daughter as well!?"

The woman was crying now.

Her family had to take out a massive loans to pay for the schooling believing that, their daughter would have an amazing life after graduation.

And now the loaners were knocking at their door, asking when the next instalment is when they didn't have the cash.

The man held his sobbing wife in his arms.

"I think you should leave," said, the man in a stern tone. "You aren't seeing a cent from us. We have taken steps to make sure you don't magic us to hand over the money. We've sent our second daughter to a school that has shown us that she does have a future when she leaves and if you don't get off our property, I have every right to open shoot"

He had shocked her as he closed the door.

What?

The girl she remembered from 3 years ago had become a cleaner and had to attend schooling once more to get a job?

However, as she went from house to house, many were downright hostile towards her, a man opened fire on a professor.

If this was the age of the internet, a lot of muggles would be informed that if a letter comes saying Hogwarts then its a massive scam.

Lots of former students who now had children to go Hogwarts were also hostile towards their former teachers.

They had to flee back to Hogwarts from the hatred alone.

Albus was shocked to hear what happened.

"It was must be a very powerful item to hate hogwarts," said, Albus.

"Albus...have you ever thought about what happens after the students graduate?" Said, Minerva suddenly.

"Of course, I do," said, Albus. "Some enter the ministry of magic, others start apprecientships and others things"

"And what about the rest?" Said, a man who stunned them all. "I've been wondering the alley, ministry and even village for decades and many workers are still there and haven't been replaced. We graduate at least 200 people every year, I can't be the only one who questions where my former students are. 10 years ago, I had this amazing talented student who I asked to keep in touch with and he agreed. Once he graduated, I've had nothing but silence. I thought he was too busy to respond but what if it's the complete opposite?"

He had stunned the room.

They had seen their former students with a job but they had never thought of the students that they hadn't seen.

How many amazing pupils they asked to keep in touch with after graduation, suddenly goes silent?

What about the students they had contacted bout coming in and showing the students what they were doing right now, only to go radio silent?

They thought it wasn't a big deal, but now they were hearing they had to go to school again just to get jobs?

What was that about?

"I can assure you that all those students have amazing jobs," said, Albus, with a smile. "Our world has many opportunities for the graduates. There is absolutely nothing wrong with our education, its the best in rhe country."

However, reality hit them in the Christmas exam when the two schools went head to head to see who was better academically, the principal of Lakewood got the English Government involved for the test much to the Ministry dismay.

The UK government marked it and mailed the results in a very public way.

Parents and teachers of Hogwarts faces all over, turned green when they saw the exam result proving the quality of education once and for all.

It was worse on pureblood families who demanded to know why the child scores were so low compared to Muggleborns from Lakewood.

When that happened, many students were taken out of Hogwarts and transferred by enraged parents who thought an much more expensive school would provide them with a much better education.

By the time the last year of Tom Riddel schooling rolled around, the ministry had to pass a law that if a child accepted Hogwarts they couldn't change it, only for the UK government to breath down their necks a day later, because of taking freedom away from a child.

Tom Riddel was one of the very few Muggle-borns left in Hogwarts and it was hurting the school and the Ministry.

The Ministry had to send notification to families that the next year they would be raising tuition prices to make up for the lack of students.

Nobody likes paying more, not even purebloods, many withdraw their child out of school and chose the cheaper option.

It was a shocking day when even a weasely didn't go to Hogwarts but most who jump ship took their propaganda with them.

But Lakewood was having none of that.

Those students got three warnings, and those who pushed it were shocked to told by the principle that they were expelled and they should pack their stuff and leave.

If they thought they can get away with things like they did in Hogwarts then they were given a reality check right there and then.

Those who struggled were detained and escorted to the train with the others who had been expelled.

The principal received howlers and dangerous laced letters but none of them got through the ward until they could be civil and beg him to allow them back.

However, those who had a strong pride took the disgraced heirs and paid them to be schooled by a ministry official who hated them immediately.

Ziggy 'graduated' and started training to become a teacher at the school, so now he was professor to the students, it was at that time that Tom hatred truly did explode forth and the word 'Lord Voldemort' began to be whispered in England.

However, when Lord Voldemort and Albus went to recruit people, this is where the problem began.

Those with creatures blood had several graduates from Lakewood and had been taught to think for themselves, they had been taught what propaganda was.

So those who would be death eater's, stopped and directly asked where was the proof that the so-called Dark Lord was really pureblood because they didn't see him on a tapestry.

They even went to Gringotts to find the so-called line of Slytherin and found out the line had died out some time ago.

So who was this fool who was claiming to be pureblood?

And a much smarter Weasly who was running a successful business that was doing wonders for the historically poor family financially asked Dumbledore how he did not know that an army was being raised right under him considered they extruded such hatred for Muggleborns.

The man had no answer for that.

Ziggy became a teacher at the school and taught defence, he made sure to teach them how to disarmed a death eater and even taught Muggle self-defence as well without a wand.

Some of the students took down several grown death eaters and detained them until the ministry got to them.

The ministry was shocked to find out who was under the hoods and Voldermort raged when his big backers were thrown in prison by school kids.

His revenge against the wizarding society wasnt going so well.

And scene!

Next chapter, Ziggy gets a shocking visitor at the school doorstep and she is with a baby begging for help. He changes a cannon person life and the Ministry has finally got off their high horse to beg. revieww/ fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Due to popular demand.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Eileen Prince wondered how her life became like this.

She had graduated with flying colours from Lakewood and immediately got a job as a therapist.

She was making good money and did not have to go to night school because she had the grades.

And then he came.

Tobias Snape.

He was a troubled man but had charisma, she has never seen a man walk into her office with such pride as he had.

Ans as they cracked open his problems together, something about him just made her fall in love him even though she know she shouldn't.

He was like her bad boy instead of that night and shinning armour, plus he too was making money.

They began a relationship when they were both off of work.

She got pregnant.

She had to quit her job to make sure she could properly take care of the baby.

Tobias was from a background that told him, if he got a girl pregnant then he had to marry her.

Together they managed to wed and get a decent sized house in a decent neighbourhood.

She had no idea that in another life she would have been forced to live in a terrible neighbourhood.

But as she got further along with the pregnancy, her worries about the possibility that her child could be magical grew by the day.

How do you tell your husband, why their child could change the colour of clothes or even heaven forbid that he was even floating in the air?

So she had came out to him and told him everything.

She was a Witch.

She had to get out her wand and prove it to him before he believed her, he stood in shock for what felt like days before he walked away to think.

He thought for days but he came back and told her that he didn't care about that, he just wanted his baby safe.

That acceptance only lasted for 6 full months, because something major crashed down on their heads.

Tobias had fired from his job.

She would always remember the day, when he first came home, heavily drunk.

He blamed her for losing his job, convinced that she had cast a spell on him or his manager.

But he was drunk and he could barely stand, how could she take this seriously?

She helped him into bed before going to the wizard village to get ingredients to stop the terrible hangover, he would no doubt wake up with.

When he woke up, she was exhausted.

Maybe seeing her who rectanlly gave birth, lay at his bed side, a complete mess, made him take the baby and make sure she had a good day.

Both of thought, they would pass through this and she even suggested going back to a therapist to help them out.

But he said, no.

They lived in a time where the man was the breadwinner of the family, what would people think seeing him stay home while his wife brought home the beacon?

So she stayed with the baby and he went out to find a new job.

Fail, after fail.

Tobias transformed from a reasonable man, into an angry man due to all those failures.

And when he was angry, he looked for somebody or something to channel his anger to.

Her.

Alcohol soon followed this anger and she found out, that he blamed her for his misfortune in that haze because she was a witch and he claimed that if she really was innocent, she would help him by using magic.

She refused because he wouldn't have earned the job, what about those who were more qualified and had a better temper?

So they fought and avoided each other like the plague, he was always drunk and the only one who he was nice to was their baby.

Because the baby was normal.

But that went out of the window when the baby turned 6 months and he changed her husband clothes into something more colourful.

The look in his eyes when his son had done that, made her quickly snatch her baby and protect him.

Tobias got worse.

With proof, he now could blame two people for his misfortune and she had to constantly take her child from the room to protect him from her husband's drunken wrath.

The shouts became physical and she drowned a potion to help.

She thought she could fix him but in the process, she lost her sense of worth.

She made sure to always do as he says and keep her head down, she became a shallow husk of her former self.

She was filled with shame.

What if the neighbours found out? What if her married classmates found out?

It was then she remembers something.

Something she learned in class years ago, but it was only now echoing today.

"You always have a choice. Nobody can take that away from you. If you're in desperate need, even when you graduate, the school is open to help you back onto your feet. Don't let anybody tell you to sacrifice your self worth for them. This can be applied to both males and females. It would only lead to misery"

It was a comment she thought was an inspirational speech but now she felt like her professor was talking directly to the future her.

But could she do it?

She could.

When Tobias went out to find a job, she packed her bags with her heart beating loudly in her chest and her fingers shaking.

She had hours but it felt like she had seconds.

She kept expecting him to appear behind her, she kept expecting to smell his alcohol breath on her neck, she wrote a letter of goodbye to Tobias and took off her wedding ring, and then she scooped her baby up in a dark blue blanket, kissed his forehead and then appraited to near the school grounds.

She had no idea that she had changed her baby's life for the better by doing this.

The school was still there and thriving, and people were going to turn in for the day.

She pretended to be a student for night school before she got the courage to go to a professor doorroom.

The door had the words 'Professor Maxiusm' engraved onto the door ans she knocked on it and was greeted to a stunningly good looking man.

He had white hair and crystal like eyes shone underneath black thin glasses, he wore a professor robe.

However, she was taken back because she know this man.

He was the older version of the guy who many had a crush on in her schooling years.

Luther Maxiusm.

He had become a professor here!?

And the only look of surprise the now man had was the widening of his perfect eyes, but a flash of recognise soon entered them.

"Eileen come in" he said, even with age his voice was still dream like.

He did remember her!

She came in and was stunned to be met with a glamorous looking room that had shelves of books on each side, purched on a rail was that hawk that would circle the school sometimes.

She was gestured to sit down and she did.

"Would you like some food?" He said, push a plate of biscuits.

She tried to resist but she was very hungry especially after breast feeding her child.

He slid the plate over to her some more and she managed to take one.

It was delicious.

"I'm not going to ask you what happened" said, Ziggy, because he had a very good guess, but he just didn't expect her to appear at his doorstep when it got rough, though. "However, this school is still a sanctuary even to former students. However since you have all your qualifications, my family will help you the best way we can, until you can get back on your feet." And then he got out a small bag and out poured Gallons. "Take this"

She was shocked.

"I can't in good conscious allow you to go without guaranteeing that you baby will have the means to be taken care of" he said. "You may stay here for a few days as you search for a place to live."

She couldn't believe that somebody could be so nice.

Of course she didn't know, he saw her as a quest and was raking in rewards right now.

"Thank you." She said, not realising she was crying. "Thank you"

She would make sure to not disappoint him.

The house elf iggy was called to take her to a spare guest room in the adult wing.

In the adult wing, she found out several students were mothers with their own small children living her so the wing had necessities needed for mothers to take care of their children.

As long as Hogwarts keeps praying on ignorance and the fact that their world was so small that information could be controlled, the adult wing would always have residence.

She spent several days before she used the money to get a new house far away from husband and then she warded it so well, that she could have gotten a job as a professional wader.

With her qualifications with her, she easily got a job as a financial adviser, she had learned her lesson with being too close to the costumer.

She cared very little her husband who was currently drinking his way to unconsciousness and spreading lies about her.

A week later, she came to Ziggy with a beaming smile, telling him how much her life improved and that the baby was doing well, they had a house elf to help around the house and she was making sure her son knows how much better this school was compared to Hogwarts.

She had taken to visiting the school with her son on the holidays, the child had taken to calling him uncle.

And Ziggy couldn't really say no to adorable little snape who wasn't bitter.

Whenever they came to visit, he would shower the child with hugs and kisses, his heart went out to the mini professor when he thought about what he could have easily went through if his mother stayed with his father.

Maybe by the time Harry meets Snape, the man can be cracking smiles and making jokes.

Ziggy would give his entire fortune to seeing Harry face when that happened.

But Ziggy wondered if it was too much when gave little snape a toy broom for his second birthday.

And then came the day, Ziggy knew would come when he saw how many people transfered over to his school from Hogwarts.

It was the day that the ministry got off their high horse and begged him to allow them some means to get money from the school.

Hogwarts was just running on steam now and the name was panned as secondary education by the masses and pure blood's after, a fact confirmed with each end of term test.

The principal got a message from the Minister of Magic who had tucked finally tucked his tail between his legs and was asking for them to meet.

Now it was time for Ziggy to play coil.

He always told the man, he was too busy and lazily promised that there would be a meeting, the man was so desperate that he didn't see what he was doing.

And then after 2 months, Ziggy allowed pity to enter his heart and scheduled a meeting at school.

The man arrived with two officials, one of them was the head of the treasury and the other the head of the Aurors.

Aurors who hadn't catches Vodermort yet or figured out his true identity.

Their previous smug appearance had gone and was replaced with absolute shock.

They were shocked to see how lively the magical school in front of them was.

Hogwarts was like a ghost town while Royal Lakewood magical academy was breeming with life.

So many students smiling and dressed in robes that were so much better than Hogwarts, walked the school grounds.

So many students bringing in revenue that they has no piece of.

The minister was a sweating mess when he was told adults could stay here but a cheap fee.

Before him was where their homeless population went, that used to run rampant on the streets.

The treasury head could only imagine how much the school made after tax cuts.

It was money the ministry were stupid to not acknowledge for years.

They were allowed into the school and was stared down by most teachers at the school like how they would usually do to the common people.

Their jaws were dropping when Professor Maxiusm walked by them, they had never seen a man so good looking and the female students eyes turned to hearts when he walked past them.

It would be a stretch if many check into the school just to catch a glimpse of him every day.

But what was even more shocking was to see the half giant Hagrid who was convicted but they found out was proven innocent, now a full grown half giant man with a pregnant wife and holding the title of head of magical creatures for the school.

To end to the embrassment the half giant was dressed in a much finer cloth than the Minister himself, when they saw him!

The Minister looked ready to climb into a hole when they finally came to the office.

The principle, the owner of the office was approaching 50 but he was still criminally good looking for his age, his short beard was turning white but it only added to the man's class.

The man was dressed in an expensive three-piece suit and looked far better off than the Ministry or Hogwarts combined, sitting on a large leather chair with his head resting on his arm which was resting on the chair.

"You want to make a trade deal?" Said the man. "What can your Ministry give me that the British government isn't giving me? And I seem to recall that you did not even give me your financial backing because I refused your demands"

And at the very pointed question, there was a long and uncomfortable silence as he proved his memory wasn't failing him.

They did refuse to give financial backing and waited in the wings for the school to fail and go bankrupt.

Who know that when the very first year that the school started, that they would take several hits in their big wallet?

Any unplanned expenses they had, the ministry were scrambling to find money for while the British government was raking in money from the school.

It also helped that Lakewood reputation was attracting foreign students as well to enroll into the school.

"Businesses are closing down because we can't afford to support them," said, the financial person while the Minister gave him a mental pat on the back. "Our economy is plunging and even the Goblins are looking to do business else where because were struggling"

"So?" Said, the man, making them freeze. "What does that have to do with me? The Goblins are very kind towards me and my students have the complete option to support the British magical world or not. After all, the Muggle world is a far more wise choice to put your money into instead of such a tiny world. What happened to Hogwarts? Aren't they your big cash cow? Why do you need my school now when you've ignored it for almost a decade?"

And you could almost hear the laughter.

The man know very well, how much Hogwarts was struggling to stay afloat, the only reason why the school doors weren't closed was because the ministry refused to stop the money due to pride.

"Oh, and did you know that a lot of Pureblood families are sending their children here?" Said, the Principle robbinh salt into the wounds. "It isn't a good look when the Heir to a family is charged with being a death eater. A lot of families have noticed the Death Eaters usually turn out to be Hogwarts students or graduates under that mask. So Hogwarts is quite notorious. I also heard the Weaselys have managed to change their financial situation and have moved into a lot bigger house to give the whole family that much-needed space. The head even sent me a letter that his children will b coming to my school when they reach 11."

He could almost see Ron Weasley growing up with his own room and wearing the Lakewood school uniform.

And all three men faces turned red at the mention of the Weasly family success story.

The well-educated head of the Weasley family was shocking the British World left and right by clawing the Weasley out of the poverty that had haunted them for decades.

He was the only Weasley who graduated from this school and seemed to be the most knowledgeable Weasley to ever emerge from his line.

Now compared that to Hogwarts who was becoming known for producing Death Eaters and constantly on the Daily Prophet because honourable Lakewood students keep catching them and revealing their identity to the world before the ministry could even get there.

It was wards that was stopping Voldermort from find some way to harm Lakewood principle and son and even Hogwarts staff were going behind Albus Dumbledore back wanting a teacher position at Lakewood.

And who could blame them?

Not only did the teachers not have the stigma of producing Death eaters, the pay was much higher as well with the respect to match.

It was quiet a reality check when not a single of them can pass the teaching exam the school set, while those who sat around them got much higher scores than them.

"So let's talk about why you have managed to really lower your heads today," said the man. "The Ministry is bleeding money and your decision to not fund this school has come to back you in the pocketbooks. Hogwarts is now a liability but you don't want the daily prophet coming after you, if you close the school down but if you keep it open you'll have to channel the money you are making to keep it open. So now you need me to save your ass"

The three men got even redder, but they couldn't afford to not agree right now.

"So here is my deal to you," said, the principle. "I will give you 0.5 percent of the school's earnings and in exchange, I have a say on any financial decisions that the Ministry. This say with continue even after my death, the principles after me will have a say"

"The Au-" the minister began.

"I seem to recall you tried to take over my school," said, the Principle, firmer. "I have a foothold in the muggle world that makes sure my family will never be poor. Companies court my students every time graduation rolls around because they are guaranteed a high qualified adult after they are finished with schooling. Various rich business are trying to court me so I am a very busy man. I have given up half an hour of my time to listen to people who once looked down on me and were betting on how long my school would last. So either get out and never appear before me again or we sign a magical contract today"

Silence.

The Principle stared them down before getting up and saying. "All three of you are wasting my time, so I'm leaving. You can either be escorted out or be thrown out"

They all realised that the man was serious as he began to make his way and alerted the house elves.

"Wait!" Said, the Minister stopping him in his tracks.

"We are willing to sign anything"

[Quest Complete]

And scene!

Next chapter, the ministry is shocked by the money been deposited into thr bank account and become Lakewoods lap dog. Albus is stunned by called into a board of education meeting to explain to them why he should keep him job. Review. Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: You have now caught up with my P.A.T.R.E.O.N account.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

When the Ministry signed that contract, it was like the floodgates of money were being opened.

They all went back to the Ministry to find their vaults that were usually almost empty now filled to the brim.

The Minister sweated when he saw the money in the vault.

This was 2 percent of the schools total earnings?

How much did the school make per month?

He felt like he should be resigning for foolishly relying on Hogwarts for that big income, he had no idea that Lakewood was crushing it by so much.

And in exchange, in all major Decision, the Lakewood principle had a say in it.

So imagine the Ministry surprise when they weren't made to shut down Hogwarts, to eliminate the 'competition', instead the Principle had a request for the Board of Education.

Question Albus Dumbledore on what the hell he's doing at Hogwarts.

And that was exactly what going on, as Albus read the summons, his eyes stopped twinkling before it came back at full force.

Perhaps, they wanted to talk to him on how to get those students back?

Yes.

That must be it.

So with confidence, he used the floo to get to the Board of Education building and entered the room with confidence and a friendly demeanour.

However, the moment his eyes rested on somebody who shouldn't be here, his twinkling eyes stopped twinkling and revealed a lot of shock.

It was the Principle of Royal Lakewood Magical Academy!

And to the man, the moment was worth it, taking time out of his business schedule for this.

"Lord Maxiusm, will be joining us today as a member of the Board of Education" said, Amelia Bones.

Albus looked like a fish.

"I am pleased, to finally meet you Mr Dumbledore" said, the man. "I was given a seat at this table. Apparently a rival principle can be here as well, as long as the questions asked are reasonable"

And if there was a moment to escape, it had passed.

But Albus kept calm and said. "I know we are running a little bit behind, but I assure you all is well in the school and all the teachers are top notch"

"We'll, can you prove it?" suddenly the man said and from Albus face, he didn't expect to be asked that "Before the English government got involved, your school boasted impressive records but when the Government took hold of the test. They had to update the exams because it hadn't updated in over a hundred years. However, when they did, my school who hadn't even opened for more then a year, did 60 percent better than yours did, while your school struggled to get over the passing grade. This has been going on for years, Mr Dumbledore. How do you explain this?"

Silence.

Wasn't he supposed to be just listening!?

What was with these hard hitting question!

"And what about the environment?" said, the man. "Those who transfer from your school are usually muggleborns, they report transferring because of the intense bullying from their Pureblood peers. Some have provided Pensive memories as long as I don't release their names. In them show, students doing things that can get them arrested, but all the staff do is either take points away or punish them without proper investigation. I am prepared to show you this right now"

Stunned silence.

And then he summoned a pot, put a pile in and they all saw through a raise of smoke.

A memory.

"Go kill yourself muggleblood!" shouted one student as a student walked down the halls.

"We don't want you here, blood traitor!" said, another student.

Suddenly they heard a spell and there was screams coming from the student, but laughter from everybody else.

Everybody had a look of horror even Albus mouth was open.

"What's going on here?" said, Albus voice and they saw memory Albus come into view.

"M-My head feels weird!" said, the female.

Albus looked at her but saw nothing wrong and said. "Its not wise to start screaming in the hallway. People are trying to study. I'm all for jokes but not when it disturbs others students"

And then he turned and left.

Everybody could feel the mental slap that the student must have felt at that moment, there was no investigations, no asking questions or mind reading.

Nothing.

And judging by everybody's faces, it was the first time, they truly got a look at what was going on in that school beyond those organised visits.

"This student needed counselling when she transferred" said, the man, before he put up another.

"Bookworm!" shouted a student.

"You know, nobody likes you right?" said, another student.

"I bet your sleeping with him to get good grades" said, another student. "After all, there is no way a Muggleblood can be smarter than us"

And then somebody took her books.

"Hey!" she said.

She was then unable to move and could only watch as a student rushed somewhere and came back with her bag's soggy from toilet water with a smile.

"Here you go. I polished them up for you" said, the student.

Everybody had various degree of horror, as she broke down and sobbed, she didn't go to the principle office or her head of year, instead she went to her common room and it was her room mates who had to lift her mood.

It spoke volumes of the lack of trust the student had in the staff.

"This Student, not only need counselling but we hade to buy her a locker to make her comfortable with having books in between classes." He said, "She graduated from my school, a much happier person and is now helping people to cope with bullying when adults had failed them in the past."

That was one mental slap.

"I have 6 more vails from the batch that was donated" said, the man stunning them all. "Would you like to see all of them?"

More silence.

"Albus?" said, Amelia Bones turning to the man for answers, how was this happening at Hogwarts!

With an environment like this, no wonder Death Eaters were coming out of Hogwarts!

No wonder Students were jumping ship!

The man himself couldn't say nothing, when faced with proof of him and his staff own incompetence.

He had no idea that hatred for Muggleborns in his school had gotten to this level where they physically hurt them as they walk through the halls.

"I also have notes from the students on what they observed at Hogwarts" said, the man who was stripping Albus of his trustworthy appearance by the minute.

"Please go on Lord Maxiusm" said one member.

"An anonymous student told me" said, the man. "Sytherin and Griffondor is a house full of bullies, it feels like the staff want to nurture it. They put us all in separate houses, separate tables, separate homerooms and we are never told not to look down on other houses. The hatred between Griffondor and Slytherin is legendary, both are as bad as the other. But their is a clear bias that the staff show towards these two house. The Headmaster thinks Gryffindor can do no wrong because he was once in that house"

The slap was loud and there.

Albus face revealed shock.

The man went onto the next one.

"Hogwarts is running a scam business" said the man stunning the room. "My parents went into debt, after being promised I would receive the best education but all I got was none stop bullying and learning things that would never help me in the real world. Why is there no Maths, English or Science? I transferred and was stunned to see how much Hogwarts took a way. I had to have extra classes just to fill that massive hole in my head. If my parents weren't in debt, they would have tried suing the school"

Silence.

The man read the next one and said. "I have creatures blood in me. When I was at Hogwarts, I was very grateful to the Headmaster for allowing me to attend since I was a half breed and I was not very welcome in my race because of that. However when I arrived, there was no accommodation for me. Bed, food, broom, Books, desk and other things. It resulted in my grades not being very good and my work looking a mess. As a result, I was often bullied because other students thought I was an stupid and I found friends in animals instead. However, I couldn't complain because I was grateful"

There was nothing but choking silence in the room.

"However, due to circumstances I had to transfer to Lakwood" said the man. "The difference was immediate. It was like a breath of fresh air. I made friends immediately because my creature blood apparently made me very popular. I honestly couldn't believe it when I was told, I was popular one day. The school did simple things that made all the difference in the world to me that cost nothing but magic power and my grades sored. My overall work appearance was much neater and I was so comfortable wear my Lakewood uniform. It was also at this school that I discovered what I wanted to be when I graduated and I haven't looked back since"

More silence.

"Now, I hear I am an inspiration to the creature world, imagine that" said the man. "Some do attend Hogwarts but transfer immediately here after a few days. Even after so many years since I graduated, Hogwarts still does not make those with creature Blood feel comfortable and they have to hide who they are for fear of bullying. The headmaster of Lakewood has done so many things to help us, like a few years ago he built a place were Warewolves can safely transform and roam free without he threat of harming other people and they are given potions to ease that pain. It is mandatory that students have class to understand those with creature blood. I am so grateful that I and many others had another choice. God bless the headmaster of Lakewood"

And if there was a louder silence, it would not be in this room.

They all turned to Albus Dumbledore who had no expression on his face.

He always loved to go on about how all sorts of students were welcome through his doors regardless of background.

But who would have thought those with creature blood were warning each other to never go to Hogwarts when the letter came?

"Now let's talk about grades. What happens after graduation" said the man.

And Albus knew his job was hanging by a thread here and said. "I assure you, everybody who graduates finds jobs and live great lives"

"That maybe so how do you explain the ones who turn into Death Eaters?" said the man stunning him. "I'm sure we all know that lots of families are shocked to discover that their heirs that went to Hogwarts, are later unmasked as Death Eaters. But those who sent their family members to Lakewood came out with a sensible head and are unmasking those murders."

Silence.

More silence.

He was talking about the elephant in the room.

You just have to keep up with the Daily Prophet to realise many Death Eaters that are unmarked did graduate from Hogwarts, some were still even students!

On the other hand Lakewood was stopping these murderous morns in the paper.

Albus opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Okay, let's just say Death Eaters don't represent the majority of your proud graduates" said the man, before he adjusted his tie and said. "Then Mr Dumbledore, do you know what a Night school is?"

Silence.

The man mind had complete gone blank, he never had before faced with somebody who was rational and would come to him with facts.

"For all those who don't know what a Night school is, it originated from the Muggle world" said the man making them all look at him. "A night school, is a school that has only purpose. To educate adults who found out they did not have the qualifications or knowledge to obtain a job beyond the bare minimum. I had to build this school because the first Summer of my school opening, I had supposedly excellent well off graduates and former graduates of Hogwarts begging me to allow them to attend my school because my graduates were getting into high end jobs no problem and were making an absurd amount of money. Mr Albus how many do you know exactly make it in the wizarding world? Are you aware that many graduates are still living in their parents homes, in their 40's, 50's and even 60's?"

Silence.

Cold hard silence.

Every single person turned to Albus in shock.

"Are you aware of how small the Wizard World is compared to the Muggle world, Mr Dumbledore?" said the man. "Lets just saw each year, there are 200 graduates. The official grade system is O.W.L., N. E. W. T and W.O.M.B.A.T.. Its fine here but what happens if a students wants to get a job in the muggle world? Are you aware that the muggle world has an entirely different grading system called S.A.T.S. that they use when hiring somebody?"

Silence.

"I have contacts with employers beyond this country" said the man. "All of them have told me, they would have no idea what this is if somebody came to them with what we deem as high grades, so they would look at their last grades from the muggle world. Grades that they had before entering the magical world. Grades that they had when they were 10 years old"

Silence.

"Oh, my God." Said Amelia Bones, turning as white as a sheet.

Many others had become white as well.

None of them had truly been in the Muggle world to know how unrecognised what they deem as high tair grades was in that world.

Was this true!?

They all were proud of their result and jobs, but if they applied for a job outside the magical world, would their hard work be laughed at and reduced to nothing?

Albus mind was still blank.

"All these people surrounding me, would never make it in the muggle world" said the man, confirming the truth. "And I figured this out within a month. You had decades to figure this out and yet you strip away 7 years of a paying child's life every year to hand them useless grades that you smile at them proudly for before sending them off into the outside world. What have you been doing!? How can you sleep at night knowing your destroying futures!? Aren't you supposed to be the all knowing Albus Dumbledore!?"

Silence.

Cold hard silence.

Every single person stared at Albus.

The man then straightened his tie and said. "I shouldn't have to spend money on a night school to pick up adults you failed to teach, Mr Dumbledore. Having to be forced to go to Night school when you spend thousands on a school that promised to give you the very best education isn't something to proud of. You have far few success stories then you think you have. It is insulting to me, my school and everybody who had to endure the humiliation of spending two years beside a school for children and teenagers to fix your mess, to see you take credit for it."

Silence.

Suddenly the man said. "I need to go now. I have an important meeting to get to" he stood up.

"Thank you for sharing information today, Lord Maxiusm" said a member.

"No problem" said the man before walking out, he was way more impressively dressed then any of them.

"Good luck" said the man when he got, close to Albus' ear.

He was gone before the old man could turn his head.

Albus turned to the now hostile members of the room.

He was fired 20 minutes later.

[Quest complete]

And if felt good.

And scene!

Next chapter, the news of Albus firing rocks the whole Wizard world, it is met with celebration and grief. However, Albus soon realises that he is living in a world filled with Lakewood graduate students who were taught to logical question everything even coming from Hero.


End file.
